


Break When You Need To

by Primarina (PastelBrachypelma)



Category: Sly Cooper (Video Games)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Drabble Collection, Eventual Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Pain, Self-Doubt, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:48:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28953729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastelBrachypelma/pseuds/Primarina
Summary: Or “Five Times Sly was Way too Selfless, and One Time He Didn’t Need to Be”Basically, Sly is just That Friend with different standards for themselves than they have for other people, and so am I, and I needed to be in my feelings, okay?
Relationships: Bentley & Sly Cooper & Murray
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Hunger

It had been a long heist, and Sly was tired. After all that hard work, the rare painting they’d been after had been moved to a secure location at the last minute. Days of careful planning, an entire night of being on alert since sundown...and they had nothing to show for it. 

Besides maybe an empty stomach. Sly alighted outside the safe house with a groan, cradling his midsection as his belly complained loudly. As was typical before a heist, he only had a very small meal to keep himself light and without bloat. But a small bowl of rice only goes so far when you’re leaping across rooftops and knocking out guards easily three times your weight. And his stomach had begun to ache three hours into the heist. 

He slipped in through the door, locking it behind him and making sure the blinds were drawn. Murray, who had done most of the heavy lifting on the job, was already there, digging into what Sly recognized as the last container of rice. Murray had split it between Bentley and himself, and Sly couldn’t help smiling, seeing that his friends were well provided for. 

“There’s still noodles left if you’re hungry, Sly,” Murray said, using his chopsticks to point to the kitchen. 

“I’m sorry about the heist,” Bentley took a moment to rub between his temples. “I should’ve checked everything one last time to be sure…”

“Hey, it’s okay,” Sly smiled, flashing a thumbs-up like a cheesy anime character. “We’ll get ‘em next time.” He squeezed Bentley’s shoulder. “You should have the last of the noodles, pal. They’re your favorite.”

“But what about you?” Bentley asked, blinking behind his glasses. “We’re leaving early tomorrow; we can’t stop for food until we reach the border in the afternoon.”

“I’m fine,” Sly replied, swallowing down the wash of regret his instincts tried to cram into his brain at the last second. Poor Bentley had really been working hard...it wasn’t fair to deny him his favorite noodles. “I’m exhausted, anyway. I’m gonna take a shower and turn in early.” He smiled apologetically and took off before he could change his mind. 

He was strong, but probably not strong enough to stop his needy stomach from growling in the presence of food. Sly closed his eyes against the warm spray of water and duh his knuckles into his belly until the external pain was distracting enough to make him forget he was hungry. 

If he drank a cup of tea before sleeping, he’d be all right. He’d been hungrier, after all.


	2. Illness

“Go back to bed!” Sly shouted from the couch.

Bentley stood in the doorway, dumbfounded. “How did you hear that?! I was being so quiet!”

Sly flicked his ears. “Dude, I know your footsteps by now, and I’ve practically memorized every creaky floorboard in this place.” He chuckled, adjusting the blanket over his knees. “Seriously. Get your ass back in bed.”

“Ugh, fine!” Bentley rolled his eyes. “Sheesh! Being sick is so boring when you’re in charge!”

“What’s goin’ on?” Murray blearily opened the door to his room.

“Nothin, big guy,” Sly replied, smiling. “Go back to sleep.”

“Mmkay,” Murray mumbled, stumbling back to his bed and flopping down into it with a groan.

“What about you?” Bentley asked as Sly got up from the couch with a languid stretch. “You’re sick, too.”

“Yeah, but not as bad,” Sly suppressed a shiver and grabbed the thermometer out of the first aid kit on the coffee table. “Go sit down and I’ll check your fever. Maybe if it’s gone down, I’ll let you get on your laptop for a while.”

“What are you, my mom?” Bentley snorted, getting obediently back into bed. “I don’t need your permission to use my laptop.”

“You do if it might give you a headache, mister “I play online MMOs from a proxy server when I think no one’s looking”.” Sly shook out the thermometer and held it up for Bentley to take. He had to plant his feet to keep from swaying, sweat beading under his fur, but he’d be okay. Taking care of his friends was important right now.

“So, doctor,” Bentley said dryly as Sly took the thermometer from his mouth, “will I live?”

“To healthy old age,” Sly confirmed, reaching down to get Bentley’s laptop from its case on the floor, producing it with a lopsided grin. “Plenty of time to level up your character, or whatever it is you do when you’re not checking the security cameras for the umpteenth time.”

“It gives me peace of mind,” Bentley admitted, leaning back against his pillows. As Sly turned to leave, he got the raccoon’s attention. “Hey. Sly.”

“Yeah, what’s up?” Sly asked, leaning against the doorframe as his fever made his head spin. 

“Promise me you’ll take a nap.” Bentley raised an eyebrow. “You typically get sick pretty badly. I’m not sure I believe you’re fine.”

Sly smiled. “Okay, I’ll have one later, once I get more soup made. I know your appetites have been as bad as mine usually are,” and here, Bentley snorted, “but it’s good to have some on hand, y’know. Plus it’s cold out, so.”

“Yeah, okay,” Bentley relented, opening his laptop finally. “Just...I’m well enough to fend for myself, or take care of Murray if he needs it. Okay?”

Sly nodded, smiling, then closed the door. He chuckled when he heard the music from Bentley’s latest online MMO obsession leaking out through the wood.

He slipped into the bedroom next door, wincing in sympathy. Murray was breathing pretty heavily, the congestion having hit him the hardest. With no reliable way to check for a fever, Sly simply tucked his brother in and refilled his water glass. Sighing in satisfaction, he left the sick room and grabbed his coat from the hook by the door. Since Bentley was sick, he should check the security cameras, make sure none of them had been covered by the recent snowfall.

Sly tugged his hat down over his ears, pinning them back against his head. He felt instant regret run through his body as the cold wind sliced through him like a knife. But, someone had to do it. Using his cane to help him stand upright, he meticulously checked all the cameras at ground level, teeth chattering even though the snow felt like it was melting against his skin. He could barely get his limbs to cooperate as he climbed up to the roof to check the other cameras. 

He almost slipped twice, and a few missteps meant snow found its way down his shirt, which made him recoil. But, the cameras were checked, and he could sit down for a bit. Maybe.

Sly stomped the snow off his boots and then removed them and his coat. His shirt was still wet from the snow, so he tugged that off, too, discarding it by the door, and pulled on the nearest clothing item, which was apparently, Murray’s tracksuit jacket. It didn’t smell the cleanest, but it was warm, at least, and it would do until he found the energy to get to his room.

Right now, there was soup to make. Sly sighed, staring wistfully at the couch for a few minutes, and then forced himself to go to the kitchen instead. 

With his friends down for the count, the least he could do was keep things running in the meantime. Even if he was a bit sicker than he was letting on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I woke up feeling really nauseous, I had to write something for sickness, haha. Next will probably be injury!


End file.
